


You Make Me Wild

by TheChancellor03



Series: Winterspider Fluff/Smut Oneshots [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:54:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29532984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChancellor03/pseuds/TheChancellor03
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker, WinterSpider-Relationship
Series: Winterspider Fluff/Smut Oneshots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169690
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	You Make Me Wild

**Valentines day is coming up and Peter wants to do something for Bucky, so he asks Steve for some help**

**Smut**

**Cross dressing, vibrators, blowjob**

Peter was currently sitting on one of the many couches in the common room lounge, fiddling with the hem of his jumper, swinging his legs back and forth a little, the denim of his jeans making small sounds. He was currently waiting for Steve to return to the tower, the rest of the team was on a mission, that Peter had to skip so that he could heal from an injury from one of his patrols. Steve had decided to stay back so that he could make sure Peter didn't hurt himself again, and Bucky was insistent on going on the mission this time.

Peter was so absorbed in his thoughts, he didn't realise that Steve had already arrived back at the tower, and was currently trying to snap Peter out of it.

"What?" Peter said, looking up from his lap, only to be met by Steve's concerned face. "Sorry Steve was thinking about something." Steve nodded, standing up straight again.

"As I was saying, I stocked up the cupboards again for when the team gets back. I got Thor some new pop tart flavour that he's been talking about, and I found that stuff you've been talking about for ages that you used to have when you used to live with your aunt-"

"Hey, Steve?" Peter interrupted, getting more anxious now that he was actually asking Steve this. Steve turned to look at him, one eyebrow raised.

"You ok Pete? You've been out of it since I left this morning?"

"Oh yes I'm fine, I kind of just wanted to ask you for some advice," Peter said, meeting Steve's eyes hesitantly, then shrugging and sitting across from Peter.

"Go for it Pete, I'm all ears." Steve smiled reassuringly, Peter drew in a steadying breath.

"Ok well, you know how valentine's day is coming up? Well I wanted to do something special, and your Bucky's best friend and you've known him for a very long time, and I wanted to ask you because I didn't know who else to ask." Peter fumbled with his fingers in his lap.

"Well, he's always wanted to go to that restaurant, the new one that opened that the team has been talking about. You could take him there and-" Peter raised his hand, shaking his head at Steve.

"That's not what I meant. This about to be the most awkward conversation you have ever had about your best friend. Bucky and I have been together for a while now and we've been," Peter paused looking up at Steve, gesturing with his hands a little, raising them and shaking them in front of himself.

"Ok I get it, kid, I get you and my best friend have been fondueing, get to the point." Peter smiled gratefully, blushing a little now.

"Well, Bucky's been hinting that he's been wanting to try something different but every time I ask he avoids the question, and I was wondering if you knew what he was hinting so I could surprise him, cause I know the teams scheduled to get back on valentines." Peter swallowed nervously, hoping Steve wouldn't start laughing at him, which he did, but he spoke before Peter could feel offended.

"Its ok Peter, I was hoping you'd ask because Bucky hasn't stopped talking about it for ages and I really just want to hit him." Steve stood up, stretching his back walking toward his room, "He likes cross-dressing, he went wild when you wore that skirt as a dare." he turned toward Peter when he got to the doorway, "But please, make Bucky stop talking to me about his sex life, I've been listening to him about it since we were 16, it's getting gross." Peter laughed, nodding frantically, his face reddening. Turning back to his lap he pulled out his phone from his pocket.

"Hey MJ, I need some help going shopping, I'll explain later, meet me at the mall at 2."

**\-----------**

Peter was no standing in front of a full-length mirror in his and Bucky's shared room, admiring himself in the mirror. He had to admit, he did kind of see the appeal, the high waisted skirt framed his hips and butt perfectly, the short length made his toned slim legs look longer then they were, and the knee-length socks made him look slimmer, and he was suddenly glad that he had taken MJ's advice and shaved his legs. The high cropped shirt rose when he raised his arms to admire his midsection, his toned hairless body was suddenly appealing for once to Peter.

Peter was now stressing about his underwear, he currently had on Bucky's favourite pair of underwear, it matched the soft the blue skirt, and white and blue socks and shite shirt. They were normally perfect but today they seemed not to match what he was going for. He huffed, raising the bottom of the skirt so that he could pull the panties down. Walking quickly over to his draws he tugged open the bottom one, ruffling through the pairs of underwear, reaching the bottom and pulling out the pairs that matched his outfit, getting more and more frustrated when he realised none of them was right, then it dawned on him. Why doesn't he just not wear anything? He smiled wide, realising that he'd got it.

Shoving the panties the underwear back into the drawer, he raised up off the ground taking in a deep breath, setting himself on the edge of their bed, which he had specifically made for when Bucky got back today, he realised that he was extremely nervous, he was going to be completely embarrassed if he got the wrong message from Steve, and Bucky would probably never let it go, just as he was about to take off the clothes, he got a message from Steve. No turning back now.

_Teams back, I've sent Bucky to your room, have fun ;)_

Peter huffed and threw his phone lightly behind him on the bed, the scrambling back up when he realised Bucky would be there soon. Flattening out the bedsheets he crossed his leg over the other and rested his weight back on his hands behind him so that he was facing the door head-on.

When the door opened Peter stared at it intently, "Hey Doll, finally got back from the mission, I really gotta get out of this uniform Petey, oh and I wanted to-" Bucky stopped his rambling and froze in the doorway, a dark blush forming on his face.

"Hay valentine's day Jamie. I wanted to surprise you." Peter said, trying his best to keep his voice even, which was getting increasingly hard as Bucky was still quiet.

"Since when did you wear skirts, Petey?" Bucky said breathlessly, letting his arms fall to his sides.

"I um, got MJ to help me pick it all out, if you don't like it I can take it off, it was a stupid idea, I dont even know why I-" Peter went to stand, shaking his head a little, only to be stopped by Bucky's hand, who had crossed the room swiftly, pressing both his hands onto Peter's shoulders, pushing him back onto the bed.

"I definitely like it, Petey, I really gotta thank MJ, you look so pretty Petey," Bucky whispered, raising his left hand to Peter's chin, tilting Peter's head up to look him in the eyes, leaning down to place a soft kiss onto Peter's lips, which soon turned desperate, Bucky pulled back again to admire Peter again. "Missed you so much Doll, you're too good to me, so perfect and pretty underneath me. God, Pete, you make me wild." Peter let out a small whine, leaning forward to try to get a kiss from Bucky, who chuckled a little. "Just wait for a second doll, I need to get this uniform off." Peter let out a drawn-out whine when Bucky pulled away from him, craving his closeness and heat on him again.

Peter uncrossed his legs and spread them apart a little as he watched Bucky take off his uniform teasingly. Bucky slowly unzipped the zipper on his front, pulling the suit off his shoulders and down his arms slowly, stepping out of it even slower, making Peter let out a groan, seeing Bucky only left in his ridiculously tight underwear. Raking his gaze up Bucky's body Peter couldn't help but let out another whine, sliding off the bed slowly and crawled on all fours toward Bucky, not bringing his gaze away from Bucky's eyes the whole time, resting his weight on his knees at Bucky's feet, "What do you want Baby? You gotta tell me." Bucky said, looking down at Peter, who seemed to be deep in thought struggling to he get the words out.

"Bucky wanna touch you. Wanna taste you, Bucky please." Peter said breathlessly, forcing Bucky to smile. Seeing Peter on his knees, the skirt flaying around him, made his cock twitch a little, "Go ahead doll." Peter smirked, tracing the tips of his fingers up from Bucky's ankles all the way up to the waistband of Bucky's boxers, tugging them down slowly, allowing Bucky's already hard member fling out of its confines and hit his stomach with an audible slap. Peter hummed a little and grasped the base of Bucky's cock, "Didn't know I looked that good Bucky, I might just have to call MJ again." Peter started to pump Bucky, leaning forward on his knees to lick the tip lightly, smearing the precum over his lips.

Bucky groaned when Peter took him into his mouth, raising on arm behind his head, the other roaming to grasp at Peter's hair, tugging it lightly, making Peter let out a low moan, sending the vibrations down his shaft. Peter got to the base of Bucky's member and chocked a little, closing his eyes tightly, tears gathering in the corners of his eyes, then starting to bob his head back and forth, gaining speed hearing the noises Bucky made, spurring him on. Above him, Bucky was letting out groans and moans. "God Doll I swear you were made for this." Bucky grasped Peter's hair tighter, guiding Peter's head back and forth by his hair. "God Doll I'm gonna cum." Peter hummed around Bucky, grasping Bucky's thighs firmly allowing Bucky to guide his head back and forth, when Bucky suddenly let out a loud cry, cumming into Peter's throat with a drawn-out groan.

Peter pulled off of Bucky smiling up at him licking the drops of Bucky's cum that had leaked to the corners of his mouth. "I think it's my turn Bucky," Peter whispered. Bucky growled a little, pulling Peter up by his upper arms, pulling him into a hungry kiss, tasting himself on Peter's lips, he let his hands roam down Peter's body, pinching his nipples through his thin shirt, then grasping Peter's crouch through the skirt, making Peter let out a gasp, allowing Bucky to slip his tongue into Peter's mouth.

Still grasping Peter, Bucky pulled away from the kiss, "What's this Petey? So eager for me you didn't even put any undies on?" Peter groaned a little.

"Gods yes, want you so bad, I'll be good, I promise." Peter had his eyes closed, his palms pressed against Bucky's chest trying to get closer to him to get any type of friction.

"I could never say no to you Doll, gonna make you feel so good Petey-Pie. Go get on the bed, stomach down." Peter nodded, pulling back from Bucky to rush to the bed, falling onto it with a small 'oof' Bucky walked over to the bedside, pulling out the small bottle of lube and the vibrator he had being trying hide from Peter as a surprise, and now seemed like the perfect time. Picking up a pillow as he went, he stood behind Peter, depositing the items down quietly. Then grasps Peter by his ankles and pulling Peter towards him, and spreading his legs so he could stand in between them.

Grasping Peter by the hips he pulled him up, then placed the pillow he had picked up under Peter's hips. Peter rested his head on the bed sighing contently. "I've got a surprise for you Doll, do you trust me," Bucky whispered, trailing his hand up Peter's thigh, up and under the skirt, placing open-mouthed kisses up Peter's other thigh, Peter let out a breathy moan at the contact. "Yes, yes I trust you, just _please_ do something." Bucky hummed in response, flipping the skirt up, making Peter gasp as he felt the cold air on his skin. Bucky lightly traced up the back of Peter's thigh, massaging Peter cheeks, spreading them showing him what he was looking for. Peter was breathing heavily now, squirming a little under Bucky's firm hands.

"You gonna stay still Baby," Bucky whispered, his breath fanning over Peter's thighs. Bucky lightly traced Peter pink hole, making Peter inhale sharply, picking up the bottle of lube and squirting a little onto his fingers he traced over Peter's hole again, pressing one finger into Peter's hole, earning a groan from Peter. Thrusting, he added another finger curling them and scissoring them so he could stretch Peter properly, deeming Peter stretched enough he picked up Peter's surprise. A four-inch black vibrator, and the matching controller.

Peter tensed a little when it entered him, "It's ok baby, you're ok, I got you." Bucky reassured, rubbing up and down Peter's thigh lightly, once the vibrator was fully in him, Bucky held the hilt of it and twisted it a little, Peter moaned above him, making Bucky smirk. Holding the controller in his other hand he continued to twist it, while slowly turning on the vibrator and setting it to level two of five.

"Shit, Bucky, what is that thing!" Peter said, clamping a hand over his mouth to stifle his moans, unable to ignore the pleasure he was experiencing.

"Don't do that doll, I wanna hear all the delicious sound you make," Bucky whispered, causing shivers to travel up Peter's back, leaving tingles all over his body. Peter reluctantly drew his hand away from his mouth, using it to fist the sheets of the bed, letting out a shout when Bucky turned up the vibrator to level three. Peter now couldn't contain the noises coming out of him, not knowing they were gaining a response out of Bucky, who looked down at his crotch and realised he was already hard again.

Turning the vibrator up another level, he dropped the controller to instead grab Peter's member and start stroking it, using his other hand to twist the vibrator and fuck Peter with it, pulling it in and out roughly.

"Oh, oh, fuck Bucky, shit AH, FUCK DON'T STOP," Peter shouted, clutching the sheets tighter in his hands, causing a ripping sound to fill the room. Suddenly Bucky found the spot he was looking for, based on the high pitched keen Peter let out. Bucky started to fuck Peter harder with the vibrator, hitting the spot with every thrust. "FUCK BUCKY, SHIT RIGHT THERE," Peter shouted again, legs shaking and eyes clenched shut. Bucky only moved the vibrator faster and harder, smirking at Peter.

"You gonna cum for me baby?" Bucky said, smiling down at Peter, who was shaking slightly still, tears forming in the corners of his eyes, his mouth hanging open screaming Bucky's name.

"Fuck, Buck I'm gonna cum, I'm gonna cum, I'm gonna-" Peter cut himself off, his mouth hanging open in a silent cry as he shot his load all over Bucky's hand and the white bed sheets, Bucky pulled out the vibrator, turning it off as he went, tossing it to the side. Massaging Peter's cheeks and down his legs he looked up at Peter, who had a pleased smile on his face, his eyes half-lidded.

"You ok there Baby?" Bucky questioned, still running his hands up and down Peter's legs.

"Shit Bucky, that was, that was something else," Peter whispered, still fisting the bedsheets, whimpering a little when Bucky's fingers pressed into his sensitive hole.

"You're just so fucking sexy Petey, wanted to make you feel so good, can't stop touching you, Petey." Bucky whispered, the smile on his face growing at he entered another finger into Peter, making the smaller man let out more moans, Peter was already growing hard again, precum leaking out of his tip again, "Aw baby, you're already hard and leaking again, you want some help?" Bucky said, moving his fingers at an unbearably slow pace.

"Pl-please Bucky." Peter whimpered, making Bucky chuckle.

"Use your words baby." Bucky teased, stopping his movements with his fingers, his cock twitching as Peter begged.

"Please Bucky I'll be a good boy, please I need you inside me, need to be full, Bucky please I'll do anything." Peter continued to babble on, only stopping with a loud cry when Bucky suddenly entered him, bottoming out in one go.

"Fuck baby you're still so fucking tight." Bucky groaned, reaching forward over Peter the grasp both of Peter's hands and hold them behind his back, holding them tightly in one hand to stabilise himself as he roughly fucked Peter. "So good to me baby, dressing up all pretty for me after a mission, all mine Petey. All mine," Bucky growled, quickening his pace, the room filling with slapping noises as Bucky's balls hit Peter's ass.

"Fuck, fuck, all, shit, all fucking your, fuck, all yours Buck, all yours," Peter shouted, raising his head up off the bed, letting out loud moans in time with Bucky's trusts, his wet curls bouncing around obscuring his face. At Peter's words, Bucky let out a loud growl and started to snap his hips faster, earning loud cries from Peter. "Bucky, Bucky, Bucky, yes, yes, yes, fuck I love you so fucking much," Peter shouted, tears now escaping his eyes, a wide smile on his face as Bucky pounded his prostate harder and harder with every thrust.

"Fuck Peter, shit, I love you too. Cum for me baby, cum for me." Bucky shouted back at him, hearing the growl in Bucky's commanding voice, was enough to make Peter cum again, harder this time, paired with a shouted moan, babbling Bucky's name over and over again. After two more trusts, Bucky froze, cumming inside Peter with a cry. Slowly withdrawing himself from Peter, he dropped Peter's arms, massaging Peter's shoulders lightly as he slowly pulled out of Peter, who moaned a little as he went.

Helping Peter to sit upon the edge his bed to he could tug of the clothing he was wearing me smiled at Peter "I know you're tired Doll, but we need to get these clothes off of you and into bed." Peter nodded, lifting his arms up to Bucky could tug of the shirt, then his hips so that he could pull off the skirt, smiling lightly when Bucky slowly pulled off the socks, leaving them in a heap on the floor, leaving kisses down Peter's legs. Peter looked behind him at the bed, the sheets torn and stained already.

"I made the bed especially for you, you know?" Peter said, his eyelids already closing, Bucky only chuckled in response, getting into the bed and pulling Peter up and sliding him under the covers. "I'm guessing you liked the skirt?" Peter said, turning over so that he could be the little spoon, dragging Bucky's arm over his waist. Bucky hummed, nuzzling into Peter's neck.

"Where'd you get the idea anyway doll?" Bucky said, blowing Peter's hair out of the way a little so his speech wasn't as muffled. Peter chuckled quietly.

"I asked Steve, and he dobbed you about that time I wore that skirt of Natasha's as a dare." Peter said, closing his eyes now.

"Of course that punk would"

**\------------**

Peter and Bucky were now sitting side by side, Peter cuddled into Bucky's side, legs up on the couch, head on Bucky's shoulder, a content smile on his face. Just then, Steve walked into the lounge room, raising one eyebrow up at the two on the couch.

"You guys are up late." he commented, sitting across from them, crossing his legs then opening his book, still looking at the book he spoke again, "Fun night I assume? I'm guessing Peter took my advice." Bucky opened and closed his mouth at Steve who just chuckled. Peter turned his head so he was looking at Steve now.

"You should have seen his face when he opened to door to our room and saw me." Peter then giggled, looking up at Bucky, who huffed, Bucky leaned down to Peter and whispered into his ear.

"Maybe we should tell him about the surprise I gave you last night hmm?" Bucky smirked, leaning back into the couch watching Peter's face.

"You wouldn't dare!" Peter squealed, jerking off of Bucky.

"You know, I honestly don't want to know," Steve said, turning the page of his book, and ignoring the bickering of Bucky and Peter.


End file.
